


Four Times That Kimball Saw Carolina

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kimball has a huge crush on Carolina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times That Kimball Saw Carolina

The first time that Kimball saw Carolina without a helmet was the day they had sent their message to the Chairman. Church had just finished talking and the screen had gone blank. A heavy silence fell over the room as they all stood still, lost in their own thoughts. Then, Carolina laughed.

The noise was so sudden and out of place that Kimball, a woman who was not easily startled, jumped out of her skin and barely resisted the urge to raise her gun. That wasn’t to say that the noise was unwelcome. Carolina’s laugh was happy and light and rang throughout the room like bells.

Then, Carolina reached up to her head and pressed the seal on her helmet. Kimball’s heart pounded when she realized what the other woman was about to do. Taking off your helmet around someone was usually seen as a sign of trust and friendship. Judging from the looks that the Reds and Blues were giving her, they were surprised too. “Did you really just tell the Chairman to ‘suck our balls?’” Carolina asked as she pulled the teal helmet away from her face. Her long, red hair fell out dramatically, a couple of strands falling out of the otherwise perfect ponytail. A smirk played on Carolina’s lips as her bright green eyes bore into the AI that floated next to her.

Kimball stared at the Freelancer closely, trying to memorize every inch of her face. At the time, she doubted that she would ever see Carolina without her helmet ever again. Kimball quickly noticed the little things, like the scar above her lip and the few strands of silver in her hair and the dark circles under her eyes that no amount of concealer could cover up. That was when Kimball had no doubt that Agent Carolina was the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen.

Church laughed in response to Carolina’s question. “I was deciding between that and telling him to go fuck himself with a cactus.”

Carolina pretended to consider it, then shrugged. “I liked this one better. It was more personal.”

“See? Tucker told me that I was being stupid!” Church put one and on his hip and used the other to flip Captain Tucker off. Tucker only snorted in response.

“Really? ‘Cause usually Tucker jumps at the chance to tell someone to suck his balls,” Washington interjected, a smile obvious in his voice.

Tucker glowered at Washington through his helmet. “Hey, shut up. I was saying that it might not be a good idea to piss of this Chairman guy anymore.”

Washington and Carolina both shrugged at the same time. “We can’t really make it any worse than it already is,” Carolina pointed out, but still looked a bit uneasy.

“It was fucking funny though,” Tucker affirmed, but the light mood had been lost.

Tiredness washed over Kimball as she thought about the upcoming days that would be full of hardship. She sighed, then cleared her throat. “Thank you all for your help. I suggest that you all get some sleep, we all have a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

The group all agreed and walked off. Kimball watched with interest as some of them paired off. Grif walked off with Simmons at his side. Tucker stuck close to Washington. Caboose and Donut linked arms and Sarge just shook his head in response. Doctor Grey bid Kimball a goodnight, then excused herself.

As Kimball turned to leave, she looked over her shoulder at Carolina. She stood motionless, staring at the screen that still held the picture of herself and the Reds and Blues accepting the Chairman’s thanks. Kimball opened her mouth to say something comforting, but decided against it and carried on to her room to go to sleep.

———————————

The second time that Kimball saw Carolina without her helmet was on a particularly busy day. Felix and Locus had called in a threat and Kimball was scrambling to gather enough troops to guard their weak spots. The Reds and Blues were working on… Whatever it is that they did with the soldiers. Grey was struggling to trace the call, but had no luck so far.

There was a knock on her office door and Kimball called out, “Come in.” She tried to organize some of the papers on her desk and closed out a couple windows on her computer as the door opened.

In walked who else but Agent Carolina. Her helmet was off, but she still wore the rest of her teal armor. Kimball didn’t blame her, not wearing armor these days was a bad move. Besides, without the heavy metal, you felt strangely naked. Kimball spent most of her time in her armor to avoid the feeling.

Today, Carolina was wearing makeup. Her dark circles were covered up and her cheeks were lightly dusted pink. She wasn’t wearing lipstick or eyeshadow, but Kimball thought that she could see some mascara, but she wasn’t positive. She always appreciated makeup on others, but it had never been her thing.

“Hey,” Carolina greeted, smiling down at Kimball.

Kimball stood, suddenly aware that she wasn’t wearing her helmet either. She hoped that her short, dark hair wasn’t too messy from being in a helmet most of the day. Kimball offered Carolina a polite smile, trying not to seem as flustered as she felt. “Agent Carolina. Can I help you with anything?”

Carolina shook her head. “I actually came in to make sure you’re okay. I don’t want Felix and Locus getting to your head or anything.”

Kimball blinked in surprise. She definitely hadn’t expected Carolina to be worried about her. She was unable to help the small smile that she gave Carolina in return. “I’m doing alright. Thank you, Agent Carolina.”

“Just Carolina,” Carolina corrected her, “Are you sure that you’re fine, Kimball? You’ve been in your office ever since that message from the mercs. Have you left since then?”

She considered lying to Carolina, but figured that the other woman would be able to see through her sleep deprived statements. Kimball gave Carolina a sheepish look. “Not yet, no.”

Giving her a dramatic sigh and a disappointed look, Carolina gestured for Kimball to stand up. “We got that message two days ago. Come on, you need sleep. Have you been eating, at least?”

Kimball grabbed her helmet from the desk and nodded in answer to the question. “Lieutenant Smith has forced me into doing that much.”

“Good.” Carolina took Kimball’s arm like she didn’t trust her not to fall over as they walked back to her quarters. Kimball allowed herself to be pulled out of the office and through the empty halls.

Once they reached her room, Carolina gently pushed her inside. “You need to sleep for at least eight hours. Grey’s orders.”

Kimball scowled at the thought. “I have so much work to do, eight hours is too much. Felix and Locus-“

“Can wait. There’s no threat from them for at least another day. You’ll have time, don’t worry, Kimball,” Carolina cut her off, giving Kimball a stern look.

Kimball doubted that Carolina would give in, no matter how much she argued with her. Carolina was stubborn and determined and always managed to get her way. Her arms were crossed and her stance was wide, as if she were daring Kimball to try and protest one more time.

Sighing in resignation, Kimball nodded at Carolina. “Alright, alright. Only eight hours. I can do that.”

Carolina grinned.

———————————

The third time that Kimball saw Carolina without her helmet was when they held out of armor practice for the troops. Kimball had wanted all of them to be prepared, even if they were somehow caught without their protective armor. They needed to be able to fight without depending on not getting injured.

Kimball had asked Agent Washington and Agent Carolina to lead the practice. So far, it was going about as well as you’d think it would.

The soldiers of the New Republic and the Federal Army barely knew the basics of hand to hand combat. They had all been trained with their weapons, but not many of them could throw a decent punch. Even the Reds and Blues were struggling with the sparring.

Washington was clearly getting frustrated with some of the soldiers for not paying attention. Carolina seemed ready to actually punch a particularly smug soldier who thought that he could hold his own against the martial arts specialist. Kimball couldn’t blame either of them.

In an attempt to keep her troops alive, Kimball spoke up. “Fifteen minute break for lunch, then all of you are back to practice.”

Washington walked off with Tucker and the rest of the soldiers, but Carolina stayed behind. Kimball walked up to her, her hands awkwardly shoved into her back pockets. “Sorry about them. They’re inexperienced, I know.”

Carolina looked up in surprise, then her annoyed expression melted into friendliness. “I noticed. I’m not a very good teacher though, sorry.”

Kimball shook her head quickly. “Oh no! You’re doing great, it’s just that they’re having a hard time listening. I’m sure that it would work better on someone who actually wanted to learn.”

Carolina laughed at that and Kimball had a feeling of satisfaction at the sound. “You’re probably right. Thanks, Kim.”

It took Kimball a moment to realize that Carolina had given her a nickname. When it clicked, a wide grin that she couldn’t help covered Kimball’s face. Carolina had gone back to figuring out the steps to a kick, but pink still tinged Kimball’s cheeks and ears when she turned away.

———————————

The forth time that Kimball saw Carolina out of armor was the day that they finally kissed.

Kimball had been in her office once again, filing through some paperwork. They were just about to leave on a very important mission to take out the Chairman’s biggest resources. Kimball knew that some, if not most, would not make it back alive.

Just as she was about to reach for her helmet, Carolina walked into the room. Church disappeared from her shoulder, his presence gone for now. Carolina was also not wearing her helmet, but it was tucked under her arm. Her hair was back in a tight ponytail and she wore no makeup.

“Agent Carolina. Can I help you with anything?” Kimball asked, trying to keep the stress out of her voice.

Carolina suddenly looked nervous. She set her helmet down by Kimball’s. Now that her hands were empty, she twisted her fingers together. “Um, this is a pretty dangerous mission, isn’t it?”

Kimball raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Yes, it is. Are you scared, Agent Carolina?”

“No! Of course not! But I might not make it back, right?” Carolina gave Kimball a lopsided smile.

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to make it back, Agent Carolina,” Kimball smiled back hesitantly, wondering what Carolina was saying.

Carolina rolled her eyes. “Just Carolina. I have to tell you that a lot, huh?” She took a step closer, a shy look in her eyes. Kimball’s heart thudded when she finally realized what Carolina was doing.

The two of them were so close that there chest plate were nearly touching. Kimball tried not to panic as she looked up at the very tall Carolina. “I’m sorry, I’ll try to remember… Carolina,” Kimball added with a sly smile.

Carolina bit back a grin as the two of them got closer. Kimball held her breath as their lips touched, not really believing if this was happening.

Carolina’s lips were soft and she tasted like watermelon chapstick. A gloved hand came up to cup the side of Kimball’s face. Carolina brushed her thumb along her cheekbone gently as the two of them moved together.

When they broke apart, Kimball looked up at a slightly flushed Carolina. They didn’t say anything, but shared a knowing look as they both moved for their helmets. As they walked out of her office, Kimball knew that there was nobody else she’d rather fight beside.


End file.
